Nightmares and Daydreams
by Wolverine18
Summary: How would Marty's journey be affected if he ran over a stranger with his car after he arrived in Hill Valley in 1955? How would his interactions with his parents and enemies change? Warning: contains an OC, so if you don't like OCs, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Marty slammed the car into reverse, careening back to the road and heading towards Hill Valley. He flung the headpiece from his containment suit off his face impatiently, and the split second lapse in his concentration was followed by a frenzied braking after he spotted a figure in the road about fifty yards in front of him. He fought to keep his eyes open as he continued closer, but unfortunately he could neither stop nor swerve before he heard a sickening thunk as the figure collided with the front of the DeLorean and flew back onto the road.

He pushed the door up as fast as he could, tearing off his mask completely and running towards the figure, who looked like a woman at a closer glance. As he reached her side he felt a bit less guilty, it was clear that however hard he had hit her she had previous injuries that he couldn't have caused with the DeLorean. Her right shoulder had some sort of nasty gash that was covered in dried blood, and it looked like a small chunk of her side was missing and still bleeding sluggishly. The left side of her face was marred by a large purple bruise, and her lips were red with blood that dripped to her collar. The car crash was probably the least serious of her injuries, he thought, before wondering whether to move her or not. In the end, he decided to move her out of the road behind the large sign on the closest side, he could drive to Doc's pretty quickly.

As he was moving her, however, he caught a glimpse of the sign and almost dropped her. It was an advertisement for the new subdivision of Hill Valley, though he knew his parents had bought their house almost thirty years ago in the same neighborhood. After he dropped her behind it, he got back into the DeLorean and checked the time gauge, reading 1955. So it worked after all. He pulled the gull wing back down before turning the key to start the car, and his heart stopped when it didn't.

"No, no, c'mon, I need you to start," he said quickly, before growing frustrated, "There's a half-dead woman, for crying out loud!" He growled at the steering wheel before stepping out of the car and tearing off his suit, pushing the DeLorean behind the sign as well for safe keeping and running to Doc's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Marty took the shortest route he knew to Doc's house, trying his best to ignore the unfamiliar sights of circa 1955 Hill Valley, before sprinting when he spotted Doc's garage, pausing momentarily to view the statuesque house that had burned down by 1985 and fighting the urge to stop by the garage first. He rang the doorbell and immediately began banging on the door as well.

"Doc, Doc, you've gotta get out here!" Marty yelled, while craning his head to hear signs of life inside. Finally, he was rewarded with a furious Doc wearing a blue dressing robe and pajamas, a band-aid on his forehead, followed by an excited Einstein.

"Who are you and why have you come to my house at four in the morning?" he said testily, pushing Einstein back with his foot and preparing to close the door.

"Wait, Doc, you've gotta help, there's this girl, she's hurt," Marty burst out, trying to open the door wider. Doc's eyebrows rose a moment, but he made no move to let Marty in.

"If you know me you'll know I'm not exactly a medical doctor, call the hospital," he glanced back into his house, and Marty felt a rising shock of panic.

"Doc, you don't understand," the band-aid gave Marty a sudden inspiration, "I know how you got that cut, you hit your head on the toilet and came up with a vision, of the flux capacitor. Well, it works, Doc, and I traveled through time, but I hit this girl, just a little bit, don't worry, but she was already hurt, and she can't wait for an ambulance, besides, she's seen the DeLorean." Doc's eyes widened almost comically.

"Great Scott!" he exclaimed, and rushed inside to grab his keys and ushered Marty towards the garage, "You're absolutely correct, the closest hospital is three towns over! Besides, she's interacted with you already, the time stream might be in danger!" Marty sighed in relief, and Doc sped over to the sign where she was.

To his credit, Doc barely looked at the DeLorean before kneeling over her form, and Marty leaned against the DeLorean tensely.

"How's it look, Doc?" Marty said when he couldn't wait any longer.

"Well, it's not as bad as you described. There's some blood on her shoulder, but it's not fresh, and I can't even see a cut. There's some blood on her face as well, but her pulse is just a little slower than normal. The wound on her side is the most dangerous, but the blood flow looks like it has stopped. What's most intriguing is this," Doc held up the tag from her jacket, and Marty bent closer to take a look, noting the copyright was 2014.

"No way," Marty breathed, looking at the girl closely. Doc stood up again and motioned for Marty to help him lift her up.

"We'll put her in one of the guest bedrooms, I should be able to tend to her injuries sufficiently. Besides, we can't risk her interacting with the hospital staff," Doc explained as they laid her across the backseat of the car and drove back to Doc's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Back to the Future, but I did create the OC. Thanks to whoever is reading this!

"What are we gonna do with her after she wakes up, Doc?" Marty asked, looking at her still form lying on the bed while Doc cleaned up the blood from her face and shoulder carefully. He had wrapped clean bandages around her waist after washing out the gouge gingerly with antiseptic medicine and elevated her feet with pillows. Doc turned to Marty momentarily, dipping his cloth in the clean water at his right elbow.

"Send her back to her time, of course. You can take her back with you, can't you? Her clothes are ruined, though. When it's eight o'clock you should go into town to buy some for her, the saleswoman can approximate her size if you describe her general figure. How does the time machine run, anyway? What kind of fuel do you use in the future?" Doc replied, washing the last of the blood off and resting the cloth in the bucket.

"I dunno, Doc, you said something about 1.21 gigawatts," Marty shrugged.

"1.21 gigawatts!" Doc hissed, keeping his voice down after glancing down at his patient. He grabbed the shoulder of Marty's vest and pulled him into the hallway.

"So what, Doc? We can just get some new fuel," Marty said, swallowing a bit and throwing a half hearted grin towards him.

"1.21 gigawatts, Marty! That's the equivalent of a nuclear reaction! What did you use to get here, plutonium?" Doc ranted, running his hand through his messy hair.

"But Doc, I've gotta get home!" Marty cried.

"The only other thing that could generate the necessary power would be a lightening strike!" Doc added.

"Who needs lightening? I gotta work today, maybe tomorrow I'll get you your lightening, Mr. President," a small voice echoed from within the guest room. Doc's eyes widened in tandem with Marty's, and they both rushed in to find the girl attempting to sit up.

"Oh no, don't move just yet," Doc said gently, and she paused, her eyes flashing open to reveal confused brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" she growled, her head turning towards the dresser before snapping back to the two of them, "And why the hell am I covered in bandages?"

"I'm Doctor Emmett Brown, and this is Marty-" Doc began, pointing at himself and Marty before she interrupted him.

"McFly. Of course you are. This is a splendid joke, sure. Now cut the crap," she sat up, ignoring Doc's noise of protest, and made to get out of the bed, before Marty stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"This isn't a joke, and we're in Hill Valley, California. How did you know my name?" Marty asked.

"Magic," she said dryly, "Whatever, I probably got diverted or something, yesterday was a hell of a fight." She winced as her side turned, blood started seeping through the bandages.

"Doc said you shouldn't move," Marty said reprovingly, and she tore her arm out of his grasp.

"Don't worry, kid, I'll be fine. Need some new clothes, too. Hey, what year is it, Doc?" she questioned, moving off the bed and placing her feet solidly on the floor.

"Nineteen fifty-five," Doc muttered, rethinking his generosity.

"What? Oh damn, I've changed the timeline. Got any of your mother's clothes lying around, Doc? I might need to borrow them," she walked out of the room gracefully, unwinding the bandages as she went.

"Wait a moment, young lady, what are you doing with your bandages?" Doc regained his senses, folding his arms against his chest.

"Taking them off, genius. And I prefer Elizabeth, or Elizabeth Winter if you want to get technical. I bet they're in the other bedroom, am I right?" Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at Doc, crossing the hallway to the room where he kept his parent's belongings with Marty trailing after her.

"Elizabeth, I'd really prefer it if you went back to lie down and put your bandages back on," Doc reprimanded.

"Mind if I tweak them a bit, promise I'll change them back when I buy my own?" Elizabeth didn't wait for his consent before slamming the door in their faces and bolting the lock.

"I'm confused," Marty remarked.

"So am I, Marty. Perhaps it is the norm in the future," Doc replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Note: I do not own Back to the Future, but Elizabeth Winter is my creation.

"You gonna buy anything, kid?" the man behind the counter asked, and Marty tilted his head towards him.

"Oh, yeah, can I have a Pepsi free?" Marty said absently, staring at a patron at the counter.

"You expect me to give you a free drink?" the man paused while reaching under the counter for a Pepsi.

"Uh, no, just a coffee, black," Marty amended.

"And I'll have a vanilla milkshake, please," Elizabeth called out from behind Marty, pushing him slightly towards the counter and procuring a small wad of bills from her purse, "Keep the change."

"What are you doing here?" Marty hissed at her, as she ignored him and sat next to him on the chrome bar. She rolled her eyes at him and tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Just observing, take it easy, slick," she replied, thanking the man when their beverages came out.

"Doc told you to stay put, you're still hurt," Marty insisted, but Elizabeth put her hand on his arm to silence him.

"Shh, listen to that," she said quickly, swiveling around to watch a young Biff walk through the door, flanked by two similar goons.

"Hey McFly!" Biff said loudly, folding his arms and leering over the bar. Marty instinctively tried to turn around, before Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, shaking her head a little. The skinny young man to his right did turn around and smiled sheepishly at Biff. Marty's eyes widened as he recongized a younger version of his father.

"Did you get my homework done, McFly?" Biff continued, taking a step towards him.

"Uh, no Biff, I haven't gotten to it yet," George McFly replied, flattening his hair with his hand.

"Think McFly, think," Bill grabbed George and drove his knuckle into the top of his head, "I need time to copy it out, or else they'll recongize your handwriting and give me another zero." Elizabeth snorted, and Biff released George and stepped towards her.

"Do you have some kind of problem," Biff snarled towards Marty, obviously mistaking who had snorted at him. He opened his mouth to retort before Elizabeth beat him to it.

"Actually, I do," she sneered, turning around in the stool and clasping her hands in her lap, "I was just pondering what kind of dense fool goes to a bustling diner to coerce a fellow student to aid him in cheating on his schoolwork, in full view of any number of other students and adults. Moreover, what the hell are you doing in school if you can't do simple assignments?" George took this opportunity to make a hasty exit, and Marty followed him after Elizabeth shot him a meaningful glare.

* * *

Biff glared at the dumb tart perched on the stool, casually sipping at a milkshake after insulting him. He motioned for his buddies to move closer to him and took another step closer to her.

"I don't like to hit dames, but I'll gladly make an exception if you don't say you're sorry soon," he growled, grabbing her milkshake and slamming it back onto the counter. She blinked at him, glancing back at the mess on the counter.

"Okay, buddy, let's go outside before this gets ugly," she responded, hopping off the stool and pushing past them to slam the door open. Biff followed quickly, relishing that he towered over her when they were standing.

"Are you gonna say sorry before I ruin your pretty face, sweetheart?" he taunted, and he heard his buddies laughing behind him and he smiled triumphantly.

"Unfortunately, that's never going to happen, but I will warn you to drop it before I lose my own self control, hot shot," she said darkly, looking up at him defiantly.

"What's a tiny skirt like you gonna do to me? Yell at me some more?" Biff scoffed, and he pushed her shoulder a bit, "Gonna call McFly to return the favor and come to your rescue?"

"Don't touch me," she hissed, so he pushed her again, surprised when she didn't step backward, "I did warn you."

He was about to push her a third time when a sharp pain radiated out of his stomach, where she had planted her small fist. He doubled over involuntarily and clutched his stomach, while his buddies moved in to take care of her. She shot a twisted grin at Biff before she delivered two more punches to them, downing them as well.

"You little bitch," he gasped, swinging at her widely.

"Oh be grateful, jackass. It's not like I broke any bones, and I even avoided your faces. If I were you I'd thank me for my merciful bleeding heart," She sneered, flouncing off down the street.

"Who the hell was that?" Biff screeched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Back to the Future. Also, sorry for the long delays between posting, midterm season is particularly brutal this semester.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a boy," Elizabeth asked, trying to peer into the door of a house around an average sized man.

"Oh, Calvin? He's just finishing up dinner. Would you like to come inside?" he smiled, holding the door open for her.

"Sure, if it's no trouble," she returned the smile.

"I'm Jim Baines, we took Calvin inside after he had a little accident," Mr. Baines coughed a bit at the end. He led Elizabeth into the dining room. Marty's eyes widened as she walked in, so she shot him a warning glance.

"Who's this?" Jim's wife interjected cheerfully, picking up her empty plate and reaching across the table to grab the nearly empty tureen of mashed potatoes.

"Uh, this is Calvin's-" Mr. Baines faltered.

"You're Calvin's sister, right?" his daughter interrupted, looking coldly at Elizabeth.

"Cousin, actually," Elizabeth smirked at her, and she had the decency to blush, "Calvin is staying with my family while his parents are away."

"That's right," Marty choked out, standing up quickly and striding over to her, "I guess you came over here to tell me it's time to get home before Aunt Joan throws a fit." Elizabeth took note of his flustered appearance and the panicked look on his face.

"We already ate dinner without you, so if you'd like to stay I'm sure she'd understand," she responded, relishing the look of betrayal Marty threw at her.

"I, uh, well," Marty mumbled.

"Now that I think about it, she did say she was making apple pie, your favorite. I'm sure she'd be heartbroken if you didn't have at least a piece..." Elizabeth amended, shaking Mr. Baines' hand and walking to the front door.

"Thanks for dinner," Marty called over his shoulder as he practically ran outside.

"That your mom?" Elizabeth asked after they were about fifty yards from the house.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Marty replied, wiggling his shoulders a bit.

"You seemed very uncomfortable with her attentions," she chuckled.

"So it wasn't my imagination? My mom has the hots for me..." he ran his hands through his hair.

"It's not every teenager who can say that," she laughed, and Marty frowned at her.

"Doesn't matter though, she's gonna marry my dad anyway," he reasoned, and she stopped laughing.

"Not anymore she won't," she muttered, and then raised her voice, "Marty, how did your parents meet?"

"Grandpa hit him with his car...oh."

"And who did he hit with his car today?"

"Me, she looked after me!"

"The real question now is how to get your parents together."

Marty stopped walking, and lowered his head by his legs, gripping his forehead. Elizabeth folded her arms and raised her eyebrow at him.

"I don't think that's the answer," she quipped.

"Don't you get it? I shouldn't even be here anymore? I don't EXIST anymore!" Marty started yelling, so Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly, the reason you're still talking to me is because you haven't screwed the timelines up so much that you erased youself. Don't sweat it, we just have to get shy, geeky George to ask out the prettiest girl in school on some kind of meaningful date," she tried calming him down, but he sat down and started staring at the clear night sky.

"Their first kiss was at the Under the Sea dance, listening to their song," he said hollowly, lying down and gazing at the stars for a few minutes.

"You're in luck, kid. That dance isn't too far away from now," she pulled on his forearm to coax him back up.

"I'm never going to get back to 1985, I'm never going to go to the lake, never get to see Jennifer again," he said in a monotone.

"Give me a break, it's not the end of the world. We can just go see Doc. You know, the genius you're best friends with?" she said sharply, and he sat up.

"Doc will know what to do! He'll think up a plan for us to fix this!" Marty exclaimed, reinvigorated. Elizabeth rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I wonder what we would do without him."

"I know! I used to wonder that too!"

"That was sarcasm, Marty."

"Oh."

"C'mon, maybe Doc will let you have some apple pie and ice cream."

"That wasn't a lie?"

"Doc makes a wonderful pie, if you must know."

"He never told me that."

"You're a teenage boy, of course he wouldn't let on that he had edible foodstuffs in his house."

"Garage."

"Whatever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Note: I do not own any part of Back to the Future

"Okay, so you need 1.21 gigawatts to power the time machine."

"Precisely, Elizabeth. This diorama I've made should illustrate our plan quite clearly."

"That problem's pretty much solved. However, have you spent any time at all considering how Marty can reunite his parents?"

"I'm a scientist, a bachelor scientist. I assumed that Marty had some plan of his own."

"He's a teenager, Doc, do you really think some harebrained scheme he cooked up would work?"

"I did my half of the work. He should be held partly responsible for his predicament anyway."

"Alright, then what do you think about the missing nuclear containment suit and walkman from the Delorean?"

"You keep a walking robot in the time machine?" Doc's eyes lit up.

"Uh, no, it's a portable music device. With future music."

"You cannot let Marty reveal anything about the future to his father!"

"Okay buzzkill. Took you long enough to notice. If I'd left you alone he'd be mixing two of the largest science fiction franchises ever with his radiation suit." Marty looked up at the two of them, surprised.

"How did you know about that?"

"Magic!"

"Sarcasm?" Marty asked carefully.

"Good job!" Elizabeth beamed at him.

"What do you propose we do?" Doc questioned.

"Easy, we motivate George using his passion: writing," she smirked.

* * *

"Hey George! George McFly!" Marty yelled, as George walked hurriedly across the lawn of the school. He glanced back at Marty and redoubled his speed.

"L-leave me alone!" George called over his shoulder. Marty quickly ran to catch up.

"George, I just want to help you, you know, with your book," Marty said hurriedly.

"Nobody knows about that," George said nervously, and he gave Marty an odd look.

"I, uh, saw that notebook you were writing on," Marty bluffed. George's eyes went wide, but he looked a little less scared.

"That was nothing, just forget about it," he pushed past Marty and practically ran down the street. Marty sighed.

"So much for the easy way," he complained, as Elizabeth put down the newspaper she was holding and got up from a nearby bench.

"You weren't exactly subtle."

"Why didn't you try, then?"

"He's terrified of women."

"Oh yeah, he looked really scared when he was peeping through some lady's window."

"Well, he didn't have to talk to her."

"How am I even related to him?"

"Your charms must come from your mother."

"Gross."

"You're such a child," Elizabeth flipped her hair and began to walk after George.

"Where are we going?" Marty asked. She looked behind her back and grinned.

"We're going to catch a writer the old fashioned way, with a story," she smirked. Marty gulped.

* * *

"Mister, mister, you've got to help me!" Elizabeth wailed after George McFly, who was currently taking out the trash. He looked around to see if there was anyone else outside. Elizabeth repeated her pleas, pointing to him for good measure. Slowly, he pointed to himself and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"Me?" he asked. She nodded emphatically and began to lead him down the street to a large oak tree.

"My cousin fell out of the tree, and now he won't wake up! Please, help me get this branch off of him!" she cried, gesturing wildly to a medium sized branch she had strategically placed over Marty's stomach.

"I don't know," George began to say, but she pushed him towards Marty.

"I'm not strong enough, mister, I need your help!" she shouted. George shrugged and tried to lift the branch, slightly surprised when it lifted easily off of the boy. Elizabeth knelt down and began to shake Marty.

"Oh no, why won't he wake up!"

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital."

"Maybe, maybe. But why won't he wake up!"

"He needs a doctor, I can ask my dad to borrow his car."

"What he needs is to wake up," Elizabeth said with a bit of malice, poking Marty in the side. His eyes popped open and he managed a sheepish smile before his face morphed into an expression of shock and awe.

"George, you'll never believe it! I saw an alien named Darth Vader, from the Planet Vulcan," Marty began, flashing the popular hand gesture from Star Trek at George briefly, "He told me you and Lorraine have to dance together or else the universe might fall apart!"

"An alien? Really?" George asked in spite of himself, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, sure, he came in shiny disk and he hit me on the head when he left, but he definitely told me you have to go to the Under the Sea dance and sweep Lorraine off her feet."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, uh, I'm not sure."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, M-Calvin can take Lorraine to the dance, so you don't have to ask her, and then he'll just push her towards you."

"I'm not sure if she'll choose me after Calvin takes her to the dance."

"Oh, trust me, George, after Calvin drops her off she'll be happy to go anywhere with you."

"What?"

"Calvin's going to scare her off, so to say."

"I'm still confused."

"Just wait until the dance, lover boy, and wear a suit."


End file.
